Everything Ends
by Kirei Hikaru
Summary: does everything last forever? not for all especiallay Bill Kaulitz who stars in the first-person story with Bill being the speaker  ***** CURRENTLY WRITING A SEQUEL! *****


**_Everything Ends…_**

"I'm going to the park," I said to Tomi.

"Okay Billa, come back soon though, we have that concert tonight remember?" he told me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know," I replied. Then I looked around the room, "hey, where are Georg and Gustav?"

"Good question maybe they went out?" he replied.

"Probably, anyways I'll be back soon," I told him.

"Kay" he said.

So off I went to go get some fresh air at the park. That was when I saw her, the face that I had always saw at my concerts right up in the first row, always. I looked at her and instantly felt…something. Like it was love at first sight. Then she looked up from what she was reading and her jaw dropped. She looked like she was about to faint or something so I went over to her to say hi.

"hi there," I said. She didn't respond, so I said, "I'm Bill, but you probably already know that, I came to say hi because I recognized you from my concerts.

" Then she said "H-hi, I'm Alex." She said.

"Hi Alex it's nice to meet you. So you're a fan?" I said.

"Y-yes absolutely, I wish I was coming to your concert tonight but I couldn't get tickets," she told me.

"Would you still like to go?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Well I could give you a ticket and backstage pass easily." I said.

"Thank you so much I'd really appreciate it," she said. I reached into my pocket to get out a couple of the tickets and passes I had , when I got them out, she was looking at me the same way I had felt when I first saw her sitting here. I looked into her eyes and felt that I wanted to keep her all to myself forever. We both leaned in and when our lips met it felt… magical.

From right there I knew that we were meant to be together. We sat there talking forever but I never realized how long we were sitting there until my phone rang, I knew it was Tomi right away because of the ring tone.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Bill, where are you? The concert is about to start!" he yelled at me.

"Oh no I didn't even realize what time it was ill be there as fast as possible," I said in a hurry. I hung up and called our driver. "You don't have plans, right?" I asked Alex.

"No, I don't," she said.

"Okay let's go." I said when the driver got there. When we finally got there we ran all the way to the backstage area where I needed to be.

"Sorry I'm late Tom," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Who's you friend Bill," he asked eyeing Alex.

"Huh? Oh this is Alex, Alex this is Tom." Alex waved and Tom said "Hi."

"We have to go out now but you don't leave, okay Alex? She nodded her head again. We played a couple of old songs and then most of our newer songs. Every so often when I looked at Alex, she was just looking at me like I was god or something.

When we finally finished I went to sign a few autographs and to get Alex. She told me that I was better than ever. I told her that it was because of her. Then she gazed at me again and I leaned down to kiss her. Again, it felt like magic. I told her, "stay with me always and forever," I do believe she agree because she kissed me again, a quiet "mmm" came from her throat.

And we continued on in our little piece of forever happiness.

* * *

**ATTENTION!! **

If you like happy endings… STOP!

If you want to read the rest of the original story continue on, and I apologize for bugging you.

* * *

_**7 years later**_

"Alex, we're home!" I said as I walked in with Tomi Jr. "Alex?" I said again when there was no response. Tomi Jr. laid down on the couch for a nap and I went to go look for her. I found her lying on the bathroom floor. "Alex! What happened?"

"I couldn't find my medicine," she whispered.

"Alex, no… don't… you can't… please…" I whispered.

The last thing she said to me was, "Thank you, you made my dream come true…I…love…you. . ." Then she breathed her last breath and I yelled "ALEX NO! DON'T!"I sat there holding her dead body until Tom showed up. He came and sat with me all night while I was crying my eyes out.

"Everything is going to be alright." He told me.

_**2 weeks later**_

I felt like I could have died right then and there when the buried my beloved Alexandria Rosamaria Kaulitz. I sat there for three whole days just wishing she could come back. I didn't know what I'd do without her. But then I remembered all of our happiest moments, and realized she would have wanted me to be happy, not sad like this…

**The End…..**


End file.
